Afterlife Dalek
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: While Amy and Rory are on their honeymoon, the Doctor decides to go sightseeing. Unfortunatly, his TARDIS malfunctions and crashes into the afterlife world.
1. Chapter 1: Crash!

After their rescue of Hatsune Miku in Tokyo, Japan, Amy and Rory left on their honeymoon. Meanwhile, the Doctor is travelling, hoping to find some people to catch up with. Suddenly, the TARDIS gets hit and is crashing fast, with the cloister bell ringing rapidly. Falling, falling, and falling down until it crashes sideways.

In the afterlife world, Hideki Hinata and Yui are holding hands and staring at each other, about to kiss, when the TARDIS crashes. The Doctor pops out of the TARDIS. "Oh hello! Sorry to disturb you, but I'm in a bit of trouble. Say, can you pull me out of the TARDIS?"

They go up and pull the Doctor up onto the ground. "OK, so, I'm the Doctor. What's your names?"

"Hideki Hinata."

"Yui."

"OK, I'm the Doctor. So, where am I?"

Hideki responds like his answer would be obvious. "You're in the afterlife world."

"Don't tell me I've died! I don't remember being shot during regeneration. Wait, you're Yui Hirasawa? You don't have pink hair!"

"No! I don't know who that person is!"

"Oh." The Doctor stares back at the TARDIS. "Looks like it'll be a while until I get it upright. Sorry, but I gotta sit here for a while. About five minutes, will I be disturbing you?"

Hideki sighs and replies, "Don't worry, we're going anyway."

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket, turns it on and points it at the TARDIS. "How did you crash here? Somehow, I think this is a sign."

Suddenly, he hears shouts and a cry of "EXTERMINATE!"

"Hmm? It sounds like a Dalek!"


	2. Chapter 2: How did you get here?

The Doctor immediately runs to the scene. "Bridge? Afterlife world? Dalek? This isn't right!" He sees some people get exterminated. He sees two people left, a ginger boy and a white-haired girl.

"Stand back, both of you!" They stand behind the Doctor and turns to the Dalek. "What have you done? Why are you here? What did you do with these people?"

"I do not know how I came here or why I am here. You know my intent, to exterminate people!"

The Doctor points his screwdriver and knocks the Dalek out. He turns to the boy.

"So, what's your names?"

"Yuzuru Otonashi, and this is Kanade Tachibana."

"So you're a ginger? You know, I've always wanted to be ginger, but no luck, hey? And you, Kanade! I used to have silver hair. Back when I was human… but you know, Chamelon Arch, new TARDIS, my wanderlust, the Master and this. It's complicated. I tell you. You seem more of a quiet type. I met someone more like you. She was an alien, purple hair… anyway, how d'you do?"

All of a sudden, the Dalek begins to awaken. "EXTERMINATE!"

"Run!"

The Doctor, Kanade and Yuzuru run through the corridors, running into a group of gangsters, the leader a girl with purple hair. He points to the Dalek. "There! It's that way, keep running, you two, and don't stop! We need to get to my TARDIS! I'm leaving it to you, beautiful!" He winks at her.

"Thanks! This way, everybody!"


	3. Chapter 3: Where this place is

They keep running and running and soon, end up back at the TARDIS.

"Oh! It's upright again! Don't worry, we're safe here. So, sit here and tell me about yourselves."

Yuzuru looks at the Doctor. "You're not from this world, are you? Are you even human?"

"Well, you're right. I'm not from this world. I shouldn't belong here. Sooner or later, I've got to leave you two. Anyway, about me, I'm a Time Lord. The Last of the Time Lords from Gallifrey. That robot thing you saw earlier, that's a Dalek. We fought them and that's how my people were decimated. We've been though a lot of things, I can't really remember them all. The police box here, come with me."

Yuzuru and Kanade enter the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yep. It's the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It goes anywhere in time and space. We've had lots of adventures."

They exit from the TARDIS. "So, how come you're here?"

"This is the Afterlife World. Anyone who has died comes here. It's like a sort of limbo. You learn to gain happiness from the regrets in your life. Those people that Dalek exterminated, they don't really die, they wake up a little bit after. You create things out of dirt literally."

"Hmm. Nice, but that Dalek isn't going to leave until I send it back where it came from. Wait here a minute." The Doctor rushes into the TARDIS and grabs a defabricator and a strange item.

"Wait here a minute, just got to modify this a little bit… here…we…go! There! Banish function is now installed on this! But I've only got one shot at this and I have to get it right. Which means, you two are going to help me. Come along, my ginger and silver belle!"

"Wait! I just need to tell you something. Bowties are so 19th century."

"Bowties are cool."


	4. Chapter 4: Exterminate!

The Doctor, Kanade and Yuzuru rush back to the Dalek in the hallway. He sees Yuri and the others dead.

"What did you do?" asked the Doctor.

"Extermination."

"But why? You know they're just going to come back to life."

"That is irrelevant. Everyone in this world will be exterminated."

The Doctor begins to question the Dalek. "Wait! How did you come here?"

The Dalek replies to him, in a sadish manner. "I was soaked in Huon particles by accident when I was in battle one time. Then one day, I was just patrolling when I ended up here. I heard your TARDIS crash."

"The Huon particles must have attracted my TARDIS towards Earth, but since you were being teleported to it, we ended up at a halfway point. Answer, the afterlife world."

"What? I would have killed you and took over your TARDIS, but you crashed here and left me with these ghosts to kill?"

"Don't call them ghosts. They prefer to be called… what is it… oh ok, call them whatever you want to call them, but not ghosts! I'm sure they wouldn't like it."

"This is a stupid way of trying to lure you here, Doctor. EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek exterminates Kanade and Yuzuru.

The Doctor holds up his defabricator. "Listen, I can send you back where you came from. You just have to stay still."

"Daleks do not take orders. EXTERMINATE!"

"You leave me with no choice." The Doctor shoots the Dalek with the defabricator and it explodes to pieces.


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor in the Afterlife

The Doctor manages to find the imfirmary, where Kanade and Yuzuru recover from the Dalek extermination. Yuzuru wakes up. "So, Doctor, what happened to that Dalek?"

"I shot him and he should either be at his base, or exterminated."

"How's Kanade?"

The Doctor turns around and looks at Kanade, who has just woken up. He turns back to Yuzuru. "She'll be fine. Amy and Rory can wait a little bit, I don't think their honeymoon's over yet. Plus the TARDIS isn't fully repaired yet. I'll have to stay here for a bit."

"That's great, Doctor."

Soon, the Doctor was introduced to the other afterlife world members, including the NPCs. When he heard Girls Dead Monster peform, he said to Yuzuru, "I think the Beatles were a little better. Trust me, I've been there."

The Doctor, also for a short time, became a teacher under the name of John Smith. He taught them random things and told them random stories. Everyone enjoyed having the Doctor as their teacher.

The Doctor also went on some adventures with the SSS, trying to control Kanade, defeating Angel clones, listening to people's stories, defeating shadows and farewelling people who pass on.

He also tried mapo doufu under Kanade's constant plea for him to try it, and you'd never guess how the Doctor reacted. "Beans are evil! Bad, bad beans!"

Then, he tried to get Kanade and Yuzuru to try fish fingers and custard. "What kind of stupid dish is this?" Yuzuru remarked when he ate it. The Doctor told them another story of a similar happening with Amelia Pond.


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation

Finally, the Doctor participates in the Graduation. He makes an address halfway through.

"OK, so, where was I? Oh right, hello! I'm the Doctor. I've been here for a little bit now. You know me! Funny stories, interesting stories, scary stories, fish fingers and custard. But you know, I've had a good time here. With everyone almost gone, I guess I should be too. But you know what? Since the Dalek incident, how many of you knew how I got here?"

Everyone shakes their heads. The Doctor gives them one final story. "I didn't really die. You see, I have a box that's bigger on the outside. It's called the TARDIS and I crashed here when I was looking somewhere for a holiday. I saved your lives from constant death just by defeating one Dalek. You should really thank me for everything, I've been through almost all that you've been through here. I stayed here because my TARDIS was repairing itself. It's almost done, and I had companions too. Amelia Pond and Rory. Mr and Mrs Pond. So, I say, if I see you again, say hello. But I don't really think that's going to happen, so try to remember me!"

The Doctor goes to farewell Naoi, Yuri and Hinata. Kanade and Yuzuru are the only ones left, so they take the Doctor to the TARDIS.

"So! This is my TARDIS. Bigger on the inside!"

Yuzuru and Kanade look impressed. "Whoa. That's big! I was wondering, can I travel with you?"

The Doctor frowns and exits the TARDIS and turns around to face Kanade and Yuzuru. "I'm so, so sorry. You can't really join me. You're still ghosts, you can't be noticed yet."

"Why? Is it because we're still dead? Or because… Doctor! Look out!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Kanade jumps behind the Doctor and takes the shot.

"Kanade!"

"Quick! Take her onto the TARDIS!"

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor gives him a little bag. "Here, Yuzuru. This should help with it. She's not going to die."

Yuzuru looks at the Doctor, concerned. "So, are you sure I can't go with you on the TARDIS?"

"No, you can't. You won't be noticed because you are still ghosts. I'm so sorry."

Kanade begins to wake up. "Yuzuru…"

The Doctor turns and hugs them, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the console. "Goodbye, Kanade Tachibana. Goodbye, Yuzuru Otonashi. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor disappears with the TARDIS, leaving Kanade and Yuzuru hugging each other.

"Doctor! No!"

Kanade and Yuzuru hear a voice in their head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Yuzuru cries, leaving Kanade to comfort him.


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You, Kanade

Kanade looked up at him, her golden eyes pleading with the full force of every fibre of her being, begging him to repeat the words he'd spoken to her mere moments before. He couldn't overlook the knowing sadness there, the acceptance in her eyes of what had to come next, "Please let me believe in everything you believed in."

Yuzuru faltered, his own eyes filled with the cacophony of bitter and conflicting emotions from within his very heart – regret for a love that was not yet lost, longing for a future that was not yet won. Regret over a truth already on the verge of being realised. He knew very well the price of what she wanted him to say, the weight that those few little worlds carried for both of their fates. He knew exactly what it would mean, what would happen afterwards, and that if he were to accept that – if he surrendered to it – it would mean losing the very thing he was desperately fighting to keep a hold of. He couldn't exist here without her. It would be no existence at all.

He closed his eyes, barely able to bear it.

"Let me believe that…" he heard the sad smile as it worked its way slowly across her lips, "That life is worth living."

He opened his eyes again, overflowing now with all the pain and anguish of a future he knew he was about to deny himself. To grant her wish, to accept what she needed him to accept, to let her move on… To accept a future in this world without her.

"Yuzuru…" she pleaded once more.

"Kanade." he pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as he possibly could. She wrapped her own arms around him, returning the embrace, "I love you. Let's stay together forever." he fought to hold back his tears, but his voice still faltered. He wanted to hold her here, so close that she could never ever leave.

"Yes…" she replied, barely a raw whisper into his chest, "Thank you, Yuzuru."

"Let's stay together forever and ever, okay?" he pleaded softly, barely daring to hope that it was possible.

"Okay. Thank you."

He pulled her tighter still into his arms, "I love you Kanade" his sorrow rose with urgency, begging her without words to remain there with him.

Kanade closed her eyes, her head rested against his chest, "Right" a contented, sorrowful smile was just about all that she could muster, "Thank you so much"

Tears began to well up in Yuzuru's eyes, streaking freely down his cheeks, leaving warm and bitter trails as they soaked into his collar.

"Kanade…" his whimpered through the tears, holding her all the tighter. He no longer had the strength to let go.

"Thank you for loving me." She went on, as if it were the greatest gift in the world. As if nothing in all of existence could have made her happier.

"Please don't pass on, Kanade." Yuzuru begged her, desperate now, feeling – knowing – the inevitable, powerless to stop it, "Kanade!"

"Truly and deeply…" she whispered with absolute certitude, "Thank you," she closed her eyes for the final time, nothing left but the most earnest gratitude of a deepest wish fulfilled, "For giving my life to me."

And, like the most beautiful of dreams, she was gone.


End file.
